The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores computer-readable instructions.
A known embroidery sewing machine stores sewing data and stitch data that indicates a reference position that is necessary for positioning a pattern such that aligning of a pattern to an already sewn pattern is to be performed efficiently and accurately in a case where a plurality of patterns are combined and sewn. In the embroidery sewing machine, the pattern that is sewn first and a stitch that indicates the reference position for that pattern are sewn on a cloth based on the sewing data and the stitch data. A user is therefore able to recognize the reference position.